A Scattered Dream, A Scattered Memory
by Rikuluver4ever
Summary: Naruto/OC There's a new girl in town with a tragic past. Can Naruto help her pick up the pieces or will Sasuke and Sakura get in the way?  Sequel,  One Sky, One Destiny is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Reviews are much appreciated and flames will simply be sent to the deleted folder of my e-mail.**

_A Scattered dream is like a far of memory. A far off memory is like a scattered dream._

_I want to line the pieces up._

_Yours and mine._

To know who you are is something most never understand. No one seems to know who they truly are. I used to think I knew who I was. I was the captain of the cheerleading squad and the most popular girl in school. I was at the top of my class and had loving parents and an adorable little sister. Everything changed overnight. It was the during my junior year of High school and we all went out to the movies. It was on the way home when our car was hit. My father and mother died instantly and my sister died on the way to the hospital. I was in ICU for two weeks in a coma and in the hospital for another month. The Doctors said it was a miracle. There was no way I should have survived the accident.

It didn't feel like a miracle.

It was a drunk driver who hit us. He didn't even see the light turn read. I guess more than four lives were destroyed that night. I was told by the nurse that he visited everyday while I was in a coma. I didn't feel angry yet I didn't feel sad. I just felt lost. I moved back to Japan to live with my only surviving relative. My aunt was trying her hardest to be a good guardian. She was a nurse and usually worked double shifts so I was often left alone. I liked being alone though.

I didn't have to pretend to be ok.

School started tomorrow, I had already enrolled at the local high school and got my schedule and uniform. I hadn't lived in Japan since I was young. I barely even remember it. The states were my home. My alarm clock rang at 6:30 am. I was up and in the shower within 5 minutes. It was 6:45 am when I got out of the shower and dressed. My uniform consisted of a light blue short skirt and white blouse. I had a matching light blue jacket and white knee high socks. I pulled my light brown hair away from my face with a white head band showing my bright green eyes. I skipped breakfast, slipped on my black heels, picked up my black messenger bag and was out the door by 7:15 am. Soon I was at the school gates I walked through towards the front office when a boy started walking next to me. He wore a same colored uniform as mine with long pants and black dress shoes. Everything was crisp and clean. He had weird styled black hair and black eyes.

"I'm Uchiha, Sasuke. Are you new here?"

I sighed suppressing an urge to roll my eyes at him.

"I wonder what gave you that idea. It can't be that you've never seen me before could it?"

He frowned for a moment before responding.

"You should be nice to me you know. I have a lot of friends in very high places."

I simply smiled before turning to walk away.

"You don't scare me Uchiha, Sasuke."

My first class was Chemistry. It was about fifteen minutes into class when a boy walked in. He had blond messy hair and bright ocean blue eyes with a glint of mischief in them. His uniform was un-tucked and wrinkled and he looked like he just woke up.

"You're late again Mr. Uzumaki. I suppose I could tell you not to do it again but it would be a waste of mine and the class's time. Just sit down."

The Professor then proceeded to lecture as the boy sat down next to me.

"Yo, names Uzumaki, Naruto. What's yours? I'm guessing it isn't The New Girl."

I gave a polite smile showing my amusement from his joke before replying.

"I'm Kisaragi, Kairi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He cocked his head to the side looking remarkably like a confused puppy.

"You have a Japanese name yet have an American accent."

I sighed softly thinking of my family.

"I was born here but we moved to Florida when I was five. I just recently moved back."

"Your parents wanted to?"

I bit my lip searching for an answer when I was saved by the professor.

"Mr. Uzumaki, Ms. Kisaragi, is there something you'd like to share with the class? If so, then please, we are all ears."

"No sir Iruka-sensei."

"No? Then listen to the lecture. You never know when there's a pop quiz."

The rest of class passed quickly and I was off to my next class, History. Naruto wasn't in this class but I did meet someone else. Her name was Hyuuga, Hinata. She seemed nice. She was very shy but told me about the teacher, Kurenai-sensei, and some of the other students in the class. After History was Gym with Gai-sensei. Both Naruto and Hinata were in this class with me and so unfortunately was Sasuke. We had to play volleyball guys vs. girls. It wasn't to awful hard, girls won of course. Much to the dismay of the guys most of the girls rubbed it in.

After Gym was lunch, Naruto asked me to sit with him and his friends. Hinata was there along with her boyfriend Kiba, a guy named Gaara and his sister Temari and her boyfriend Shikamaru. I sat down between Naruto and Hinata as I was bombarded with questions.

"Come on guys, leave Kairi-chan alone. At least let her eat."

I blushed slightly at chan. There were some mumbles of apologies before going about their own business.

"Thank you."

Naruto grinned.

"Anytime."

After lunch was English which I had no trouble with living in the states. Shikamaru was in that class and I noticed he slept the entire time. My last class of the day was Mythology, another class with Naruto. I stopped by my locker before leaving school dropping off books I didn't need and packing the ones I did. When I shut my locker and turned to leave I found Sasuke inches from me.

"Have you ever heard of personal space?"

He just smirked.

"I thought I'd offer to walk you home."

I frowned stepping around him.

"No thank you. I can walk home on my own."

"The streets can be dangerous for a pretty little thing such as yourself."

"I can handle myself."

Before Sasuke could reply Naruto walked up next to me.

"Yo Uchiha, she said no. Besides, I'm walking her home. That is if it's ok with you."

I smiled.

"Why thank you Naruto. I'd appreciate that very much."

I glanced at Sasuke before walking with Naruto out the front door. I suppose if looks could kill we'd both be traced with chalk.

**How was it? Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Naruto

I am terrible with titles. If anyone has any suggestions I would really appreciate it. I will give credit to whoever suggests it.

Life was pretty uneventful. I maintained straight A's while successfully avoiding any advances from Sasuke. It was growing increasingly hard as he kept popping up at every corner. I had found out shortly after I moved here about Sasuke. He is the brother of a multibillionaire who basically owns the whole city. It didn't impress me. Unlike Sakura the resident slut and gold digger, I didn't care about money. I didn't care about anything really.

Maintaining straight A's kept me focused. It stopped me from breaking down. I try to maintain a bright façade, although I think Shikamaru is catching on. As lazy as that guy is he's one heck of a smart guy. My aunt never noticed but she was always gone. Sometimes I would go almost a week without seeing her. It didn't really bother me. I think the only reason she took me in was because she felt bad for me.

I knew Naruto had a crush on me. I felt bad because I couldn't reciprocate his feelings. I didn't want to be close to anyone right now. I don't want to lose anyone else. In a way I felt like a fake. I never told them about my family. They just knew I never talked about them. When Shikamaru approached me when I was walking home from school I sighed. Shikamaru never went out of his way for anything.

"I know about your family."

I stopped staring at him.

"I wanted to know why you never talked about them. Whenever someone brought it up you found a way to avoid the question. So, I looked into the news records in Florida and found a broadcast about the accident."

I frowned.

"How was this any of your business? If I wanted to share that with anyone then I would have."

Shikamaru sighed mumbling something about troublesome women before answering.

"You aren't even grieving. You do nothing but submerge yourself in work and pretend that nothing is wrong."

I glared at him before walking away.

"It's none of your business Shikamaru-kun. I appreciate your concern but I can take care of myself."

Shikamaru sighed.

"You should talk to Naruto. He would understand you more than anyone."

I didn't reply simply walking away. No one can understand what I am going through. When I got home I signed onto my computer checking my mail when an IM window popped up.

_**Ramenluver4ever:**__ Yo! Wuzzup?_

I smiled at Naruto's crude grammar before replying.

_**~*Kairi*~:**__ Not much. How are you?_

_**Ramenluver4ever:**__ Pretty good. Shika said that you seemed upset today. Wuz wrong?_

I frowned. Stupid pineapple head.

_**~*Kairi*~:**__ It's nothing really. Just one of those days._

_**Ramenluver4ever:**__ I dun believe you._

I groaned. Stupid ramen addict.

_**~*Kairi*~:**__ Honest, It just hasn't been a good day._

_**Ramenluver4ever:**__ A person doesn't have a bad day for no reason. Is it something to do with your family?_

For someone who is supposed to be dense he's awfully perceptive.

_**Ramenluver4ever:**__ I'm not stupid. I've noticed you avoid talking about them._

_**~*Kairi*~:**__ I don't like talking about them for a reason Naruto-kun. If I want to talk about it then I will._

_**Ramenluver4ever:**__ You can't push people away forever Kairi._

I knew he was being serious when he dropped the chan.

_**Ramenluver4ever:**__ Dun forget you have friends here. Friends who could possibly understand what you're going through. If you'd trust them enough to tell them._

I stared at the screen wondering how to respond to that when he IMed me again.

_**Ramenluver4ever:**__ Well, I gotta go do my homework._

I frowned Naruto never does his homework before class.

_**~*Kairi*~:**__ Alright. I'll see you later. _

_**Ramenluver4ever:**__ Okie Dokie. See ya._

I sighed logging off before shutting my laptop down. Stupid blondes and their nosy pineapple friends.

I'm hitting a writer's block. Suggestions in plot would be appreciated.

Please review. I'd rather not continue a story if no one likes it.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer Applies

I really am awful with titles. I will give credit to anyone who helps me out with one.

Thank you Echo Uchiha for helping me with my writers block.

Sitting back and observing the crowed at lunch is something that I wasn't used to. Before the accident I was the center of attention. I wanted nothing more than to have everyone look at me. Now I realized how foolish I was. I pushed my half eaten lunch away from me looking around the table. Naruto was leaning half way across the table arguing with Kiba about something or another while Hinata was trying to calm them down. Ino was nagging to Shikamaru and I half wondered why they didn't start dating yet. Gaara was talking quietly with his sister Temari. I smiled slightly. This was the situation almost every day. I groaned when I heard the arrogant voice behind me.

"Why do you surround yourself with such idiots, Kairi-chan."

Everyone turned around to look at Sasuke. Naruto started to stand up with a string of colorful words before I pushed him back down standing up myself.

"Who I surround myself with is none of your concern Uchiha-san. I would appreciate it if you would not call my friends idiots."

I turned around gathering my belongings and tossing my food in the trash before turning to Naruto.

"I'll see you in class."

I waved good bye to my friends, shot a glare to Sasuke and left. I stopped by my locker switching my books out and grabbing some spare supplies when I heard a high pitch voice behind me.

"Stay away from Sasuke-kun."

I rolled my eyes suppressing the urge to bang my head into my locker. I turned aroundshutting my locker door.

"Believe me Haruno-san. You have nothing to worry about. I'm in no way interested in Uchiha-san."

She stepped closer to me in which I suppose was supposed to intimidate me before speaking.

"I don't even want you to look at him. You're nothing but trash. You should just go back to wherever the hell you're from and never come back."

I stepped closer and was a bit proud when she took a step back.

"I'd rather be trash, than some second rate whore. So how about you get out of my face and leave me the fuck alone. Next time I won't be so polite. Understand?"

She looked like she was going to retort when the bell rang and the hallway started to fill up.

"This isn't over Kisaragi-san."

I rolled my eyes not even bothering to retort and headed to English.

I made it just as the tardy bell rang. I slipped into my seat by Naruto. I must have looked upset because he slipped a note to me as I opened my book to the designated page.

_You ok?_

_Yeah, just had a confrontation with the slut._

I saw Naruto roll his eyes before replying.

_You should have seen Uchiha's face after you left. It was priceless_.

I smiled writing back.

_I told you I can take care of myself._

He just smiled opting not to reply and following Shikamaru's example falling asleep on his stack of books. I rolled my eyes knowing I'd need to copy my notes tonight for him. How did he pass class before I came here?

I stretched gathering my things as the last bell of the day rang. When my locker came into view I wasn't surprised to see Naruto standing there. He usually walked home with me after school. On days he didn't have detention anyway. I was surprised that he looked nervous. I smiled at him while opening my locker.

"Hey, what's up?"

He looked at me apprehensively before responding.

"Hey, I was wondering since it was Friday and all, if you'd like to go to the movies or something."

He tried to look nonchalant but I could see his face turn red as he blushed. I smiled shouldering my bag shutting my locker door.

"What movie?"

I watched his expression brighten as he grinned.

"I don't know. What do you think? You want to grab a bite to eat afterwards?"

I laughed as he started rambling about different movies and restaurants as we walked off campus. Maybe getting close to someone isn't so bad. For the first time since I woke up from that coma I truly felt happy.

I paced in my room looking at my once organized closet. I didn't know what to wear. Naruto had only ever seen me in my school uniform. I finally decided on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tee shirt that scooped just low enough to not look like a slut. I curled my hair letting it frame my face in waves and put in large black hoop earrings. I put on some subtle eye shadow and dark ruby red lipstick. I heard someone knock on the door so I did a few sprays of perfume, slipped on a pair of black stilettos, grabbed my purse and went to the door. I did a quick fluff of my hair feeling nervous before opening the door.

I smiled at his reaction. While he was busy picking his jaw up from off the ground I took a chance to check him out. He had on baggy black jeans with an orange hoodie trimmed in black. His spiky hair seemed to look even messier than usual.

"You look amazing."

I blushed at his comment.

"You don't look to bad yourself handsome."

I smiled as I walked past him shutting the door and locking it.

"If we don't leave now we'll miss the movie."

I smiled at Naruto as he pulled into my driveway.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight. I had a lot of fun."

He grinned rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks for accepting."

I laughed a little leaning forward kissing him on the cheek. Stepping out of the car I smiled at his dazed look.

"I'll accept anytime."

Once I got inside I did a little happy dance. It had been a long time since I felt this way. I grinned tossing my purse on the side table locking the door. My Aunt must be doing another double shift because she wasn't home yet. I kicked off my heels telling myself I'll pick them up later before heading towards the kitchen to grab a drink. I'll definitely have to name this one of the best nights of my life.

So is it good or no? I would absolutely love reviews. Constructive criticism? Plot ideas? I'll go for anything. lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Standard disclaimer applies**

Everyone at school could tell there was something different between Naruto and I at school. It's not like we were boyfriend and girlfriend or anything. It was like the atmosphere between us was more comfortable. Ino immediately asked if we did something. I laughed telling her we went to the movies.

"You went on a date and didn't tell me! I could have helped with your outfit! I'm your friend girls are supposed to do these kinds of things."

I laughed. Of course she'd be like that. As incredibly preppy she is she's pretty nice.

"If it makes you feel better I didn't tell Hinata or Temari. Besides, judging my Naruto's reaction I did pretty well on my outfit."

Ino gasped shaking me by my shoulders.

"You have to tell me everything."

I laughed describing my date in detail as I set my lunch down. Hinata and Temari soon joined in leaving the guys to their own conversation. I wasn't sure what they were talking about but I briefly heard my name before Naruto flushed bright red. When the bell rang signaling the end of lunch I sighed stretching saying good bye to my friends heading to English. The class was very boring to me. Being fluent in English made it incredibly easy and so I spent most of my time day dreaming.

"Kisaragi!"

I jumped startled finding the class void of everyone besides the teacher. She glared disapprovingly.

"Class is over now."

I smiled sheepishly running toward my last class to make it on time. Mythology is usually a fun class. Unfortunately my mind kept wandering. Where did Naruto and I stand now? I know I have feelings for him. I just couldn't figure out how strong they were. I wished my mom was here. She would help me understand. After the bell rang I didn't even realize I was at my locker until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I glanced over before sighing.

"What do you want Uchiha-san?"

I glanced around noticing that the hallway was empty.

"I just wanted to let you know that Uzumaki isn't what he makes people believe he is."

I frowned. Is he trying to cause trouble between Naruto and I?

"I create my own opinion of people. If Naruto has a bad history then who am I to judge? No one is perfect Uchiha-san."

"Just wait and see. You'll wish you chose me to walk you home your first day here."

"Are you threatening me?

I glared my hands curled into fists. Sasuke smirked backing away from me.

"No, just a warning. He will betray your trust. Ask him why we hate each other so much. Then maybe you'll understand."

He paused a moment before speaking again.

"That is if he doesn't lie to you."

I didn't say anything as he walked away. Is he making this entire thing up? I bit my lip worrying about his words being true. I finally put my trust in someone. I couldn't stand it if he broke it. I sighed heading home. I hate Mondays. It wasn't until Friday I worked up the courage to ask Naruto about Sasuke's words. We were both on Instant Message when I asked.

_~*Kairi*~: So, Sasuke-san came up to me the other day. He said some weird stuff._

_Ramenluver4ever: Like wut?_

_~*Kairi*~: Well, he said, and I quote, He will betray your trust. Ask him why we hate each other so much._

Naruto didn't respond for a moment.

_Ramenluver4ever: He's just being a douche. Dun listen to him._

_~*Kairi*~: Please don't lie to me Naruto-kun._

_Ramenluver4ever: Can I come over? This is something better done face to face._

I smiled slightly.

_~*Kairi*~: Of course._

_Ramenluver4ever signed off._

I sighed shutting down the computer. I was glad Naruto trusted me enough to tell me. I hoped that whatever Sasuke told me was a lie. When I heard a knock on the door I couldn't help but feel nervous. When I opened the door Naruto stood with a look of worry on his face. I tried to give a comforting smile but I didn't think it worked. He shook his head when I offered something to drink as I lead him into the house. I sat at the edge of the seat as Naruto sat across from me on the couch.

"I guess it started when I was eight. I woke up when I heard a gunshot."

Naruto looked past me. As if he wasn't even in the room anymore.

***Flashback***

***Naruto's POV***

"Mamma? Daddy?"

Tears fell at the silence. I heard quick steps and my door flew open.

"Mamma!"

She picked me up in one swift motion before setting me in my closet.

"You must be very quiet. No matter what you see or hear. Do you understand?"

Her voice was full of fear and I couldn't stop the tears. I nodded.

"I love you. I always will. Daddy will to."

I didn't get a chance to reply when she shut the door. I could see through the slats of the closet. A man stood at the door pointing a gun at my mom.

"You should have left when you got the chance. Now your husband died for nothing."

He paused a smirk forming on his lips.

"Unless there is someone we don't know about."

My mother stepped forward.

"Please, I don't know why you're here. I don't know who you are. I can't turn you in. Please just leave. You have already killed my husband. What more can you take from me?"

I could hear sirens in the background.

"I can take your life, or maybe just your kid's."

He looked at the closet and I was sure he could see me.

"No, I have no one else. My husband was all I had."

I could hear the panic in her voice.

"The I'll just have to settle with yours then. This can be a message for all the cops out there. You don't mess with the Akatsuki."

I almost cried out as he shot my mom six times. He laughed leaving the house before the police got there. I stared at my mom through the closet watching the blood puddle around her.

***End Flashback***

***Kairi's POV***

"After that Sasuke's brother took me in. I didn't talk for months. I hardly ate anything and I hardly slept. The nightmares kept me awake. They still do sometimes. A couple years later the leader of the Akatsuki got busted. He made a deal getting taken off death row for names. The guy who killed my parents was caught, but it didn't bring them back. Sasuke and I got along pretty good I guess. We hung out and after a while it seemed I had a family again."

He stopped frowning.

" Then Sasuke got jealous. Itachi gave a lot of time and money into helping me. I guess he felt that I was taking Itachi away from him. By the time we entered middle school we practically hated each other. Itachi worked late a lot so we were home alone often. When we first started High School I asked Itachi if I could live away. He set up a small apartment and gives me an allowance every month. Sasuke hates the fact that he still helps me."

I couldn't keep the tears from falling. I felt so selfish. I thought my life was over after the accident yet Here was someone with something much worse and he didn't let it control his life. I flung my arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Naruto."

He sighed wrapping his arms around me.

"Everyone has a shitty past Kairi. It just takes someone to actually admit it."

We sat like that for I don't know how long in silence just thinking.

I didn't know what Sasuke meant with what he said, but I'll stand by Naruto. No matter what people say.

**So is liked? Yes? No? Maybe so? Lol **

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am already pulling out loans for school no one will get any money from me by suing me. So please don't under the impression that I am saying I own Naruto. If I did said loan would not exist.**

"Kairi."

I looked up seeing Ino, Hinata, and Temari standing there. Ino looked determined though I've no idea why, Hinata looked concerned, and Temari looked like she'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Yes?"

Ino stepped forward crossing her arms.

"We're setting an intervention."

I looked at her completely baffled.

"For what?"

"For being with Naruto way too much, it's like your Siamese twins or something. You, Kairi, need girl time."

I stared at her wide eyed. Girl time meant shopping. Girl time meant manicures and pedicures. I looked down at my short very chewed up nails. Pre accident I would have loved to go. Post-accident exterminated almost all preppyness.

"I can't afford it right now."

Great, that was a completely lame excuse. What happened to having to do homework?

"It's our treat. You better be at my house no later than nine am. We'll have a long day."

I gaped at her as she walked off. Hinata sighed patting me on the shoulder.

"She did the same thing to Temari, don't feel bad."

I must have looked white as a sheet when Naruto saw me. He put a hand to my forehead.

"Are you sick? You don't look very good."

"Ino is forcing me into girl time."

I didn't know what to expect but I didn't expect him to laugh at me.

"That really sucks."

He tried to suppress laughs failing miserably.

"You're a douche. You know that?"

He tried to stop laughing and failed until I smacked him over the head with my very heavy chemistry book. I walked away not caring that he was currently sprawled across the floor with a possible concussion.

I stood in front of Ino's house waiting for her to answer the door. Instead her dad answered the door. Well, I can see where she gets her looks from. I smiled.

"Is Ino here?"

He stepped aside allowing me entry.

"Up the stairs first door on the right."

He paused before walking away.

"Good luck today. Ino can get pretty crazy."

I suppressed a groan following his directions. Ino gasped running towards me.

"You can't go out in that!"

I looked down at my outfit in confusion. It was pretty simple, a pair of light blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

"You can borrow some of my clothes."

I frowned as she dragged me to her closet.

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

Ino sighed as if she had to explain something to a two year old.

"It's way too simple. It doesn't even show your figure."

I rolled my eyes as she rummaged through her closet.

"Here. Try this on."

Five minutes later I stood in front of Ino's full length mirror arguing with her about the outfit she shoved me into when Hinata and Temari walked in. Ino spun around to the two of them.

"Doesn't this look good on her?"

They both nodded complimenting me.

"Ino, I look like a slut."

It was a very low cut white with a dark purple shirt under it giving it a layered look spaghetti strap top with dark blue jean shorts showing a bit of stomach. She scowled at me.

"Those are my clothes Kairi, I do not look like a slut in them. That is Sakura's position."

I sighed letting it have her way. She smiled throwing a pair of white flip flops at me and we all left.

When I go to the mall I go to the store I want and leave. Not Ino. She has to go into each store. I thought I was going to die. She threw things at us left and right. I've never tried on more clothes in my life. The manicure and pedicure wasn't too bad and watching Ino get hit on by a lot of guys and seeing said guys get rejected was pretty funny, until it happened to me.

I was standing near the entrance to a store waiting for the others to finish checking out when a guy approached me.

"Hey."

I looked over at him. I guess he was your standard jock looking guy. I smiled politely waving lightly.

"So, I have two tickets to this movie but my friend bailed. Would you see it with me?"

I didn't get a chance to respond before Ino, who came out of freaking nowhere, spoke up.

"She's taken. Her boyfriend is pretty possessive too. He won' be very happy if he sees you hitting on her."

The guy sighed walking away. I turned to Ino frowning.

"I'm not taken."

I paused for a moment,

"Technically."

Ino scoffed.

"Naruto would be hurt if he heard you. Besides, you weren't going to accept anyway right?"

"Of course not. Still, we aren't really boyfriend and girlfriend. He's definitely not possessive."

Ino waved her hand dismissively.

"I just said that to scare him off. Besides, I'm pretty sure Naruto would do something pretty scary to him."

I rolled my eyes picking up my bags.

"Let's just get Hinata and Temari and get out of here."

I was exhausted once I got inside the house. For once my aunt was actually there. She rose and eyebrow at my outfit, a gift from Ino that is never leaving my closet, before looking at the bags around my feet.

"You were busy today."

"My friends dragged me out."

She hmmed before continuing.

"To get you away from that boy?"

I frowned. She said 'that boy' as if it was some kind of disease.

"What do you mean?"

"That boy who you've been with apparently. What was his name? Uzu- something."

I looked at her confused.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

She snapped her fingers.

"That's right. He's from the wrong side of town. You shouldn't have kept this from me Kairi. If that boy hadn't warned me who know what could-"

"What boy?"

I didn't care if I interrupted her.

"That Uchiha boy. He's very polite."

"Sasuke was here?"

How did he even know where I lived? Of course, his brother owns half the city. I'm sure he has connections. Why is he trying so hard to keep Naruto and me apart?

"You should hang out with that Uchiha boy more. I'm sure he's a much better influence than that Uzu-whatever boy."

I glared darkly at her.

"You don't even know him Aunt Risa. All you know is what information a guy who hates his guts and wants nothing more than his misery gave you. Naruto is nice and caring."

She looked sharply at me.

"You aren't dating this boy are you? You need to focus on your grades. You can't get a higher education if you fail high school."

I scowled.

"I have been making straight A's since I've moved here. Naruto and I are just friends."

My aunt scowled.

"I saw his school records. They're dreadful."

"So? His grades are picking up now. I've been helping him."

"I don't want you seeing him anymore."

Something inside me snapped.

"I don't care what you want. Even if I said I'll never see him again you would have no idea because you are never here! This is the first time I've seen you in weeks! And now that some guy tells you something about a friend of mine suddenly he's a criminal? What gives you the right to tell me who I can and cannot be friends with? You are not my mother."

"How dare you throw my job in my face! It's what keeps this roof over our head and food in the fridge! Just because I'm stuck with caring for you doesn't mean I'm going to change my life style!"

She gasped realizing what she said.

"Kairi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Stuck with me huh."

I carefully kept my face and voice void of emotion.

"Well, don't worry. By the end of the year I'll be out of your hair. Until then try not to pretend to be my mother. She was ten times the person you'll ever wish to be."

I picked up my bags walking swiftly to my room not letting her see the tears run down my face.

**So, how is it? Please, please, please review. I'd really like to know what people think about my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stand disclaimer applies**

**I am begging for reviews. Please?**

I didn't waste time finding Sasuke at school the following day. I didn't even stop to say hello to Naruto and Kiba. I found him leaning against the stairwell talking to some snobbish guy I didn't know.

"Uchiha!"

He looked over as my hand connected to his face I saw the bright red hand mark but I couldn't bring myself to care. I heard scuffling behind me and I was sure I'd drawn attention.

"How dare you come to my house without my permission and give my guardian false information about my friends!"

The only thing keeping me from beating the shit out of him was my desire of a perfect record. He seemed to compose himself losing his shocked expression.

"I assure you all of the information is accurate."

Perfect record be damned. I started forward pulling back for a nice clean punch to the face before being grabbed around the waste.

"Woah there Kai."

I turned around after I was set down glaring at Naruto.

"You have no idea what this- this bastard did."

"I can imagine. However there's no need for you to get in trouble with the school. You might not care now but you'll regret it later. I know you."

I scowled picking up my discarded back pack shooting Sasuke a glare and stalked away. The only sound in the vicinity was my heels clicking against the concrete. By lunch my sudden outburst was talk of the school. Some congratulated me, for what I have no idea, some glared darkly at me, I smiled and waved at Sakura, it was kind of irritating.

"If you say anything to me about Sasuke right now I will kill you."

Ino quickly shut her mouth and the rest at lunch shifted awkwardly under my glare. Today isn't a good day.

"We're just worried about you Kai."

I looked at Naruto briefly wondering where the sudden nick name came from before responding with a sigh.

"Sasuke went to my house and convinced my aunt that you are a bad influence on me."

No one said anything for a minute.

"No wonder you slapped him. You should have kicked him in the balls."

I smiled slightly at Ino's comment. I frowned remembering the argument between my aunt and I.

"I just don't know what he's playing at. He is doing everything he possibly can to keep us separated."

I groaned resting my forehead on the table.

"Can I punch him in the face?"

Naruto laughed rubbing my back.

"Violence doesn't solve everything Kai."

I sat back up pouting.

"It makes me feel better if I imagine breaking his nose."

Everyone stared at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Hinata smiled nervously.

"I never realized how violent you were."

I laughed.

"Don't you know it's the quiet ones you should look out for?"

Naruto looked at me confused.

"You aren't quiet though."

I grinned resting my head on my hands.

"In class I am. I'm secretly plotting world domination."

We all laughed completely forgetting about Sasuke. At least until on my way home from school. Shikamaru and I live in near each other and so we often walk home together. Naruto Usually walks with us before heading towards his own way. Today though Naruto had detention and Shikamaru stayed after school for some reason or another and so I was stuck walking home alone. Not that it really bothered me, just boring. I walked completely zoning out just letting my feet follow the familiar path home.

"I won't let you get away with what you did this morning."

I jumped looking next to me at the sudden voice.

I sighed seeing Sasuke.

"Are you going to kill me? Send your big bad brother after me? From what Naruto's told me he can be rather nice."

I smirked knowing I hit a sore spot.

"Naruto knows nothing about my brother."

I laughed.

"I detect a hint of envy in your voice Uchiha-san. That's one of the deadly sins. Some would say you would go to hell for that."

Sasuke scowled.

"I am not jealous. Besides, I didn't peg you as a religious person."

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm not. I don't believe in God. We all live and then we die."

"That's a sad view of things."

I stopped in front of my house. I gave a smirk walking away.

"I thought I was going to pay for what I did to you? Not get some misguided pity on how I see life."

He didn't say anything as I entered the house. I sighed shaking my head. One minute he's the ultimate douche and the next he is almost kind. I ran my hand through my hair tossing my school bag on the couch mumbling about bipolar douche bags before cleaning up the house and doing my homework. I hope that whatever is going on here ends soon. This stress is going to kill me soon.

I sighed finishing up my essay for English. I rubbed my aching hand. I'm really good at essays, but a six page back to back handwritten essay on the English language is a bit much. I turned on my laptop before signing onto IM. I smiled clicking on Naruto's name.

_~*Kairi*~: Hey!_

_Ramenluver4ever: Hey wuzzup?_

_~*Kairi*~: Not much. I ran into Sasuke on my way home._

_Ramenluver4ever: Seriously? That guy never gives up. What'd he want?_

_~*Kairi*~: First he threatened me about slapping him and then felt bad about my view on religion. He's so bipolar._

_Ramenluver4ever:_ _Wtf? The bastard. You want me to take care of him?_

I laughed imagining Naruto watching two buff men dressed in black stuffing a dead Sasuke in a bag tossing him in the lake.

_~*Kairi*~: Lol. Now who's the violent one?_

_Ramenluver4ever: I'm just sayin' if he keeps bugging you then you need to do somethin' about it._

_~*Kairi*~: Do what? He's the brother of the guy who basically owns the city._

_Ramenluver4ever: You forget I'm on speaking terms with Itachi too. Maybe we can talk to him._

_~*Kairi*~: It's silly to bring him in on this. It's just some silly high school drama everyone will forget in a few months._

_Ramenluver4ever: No, Sasuke went too far when he searched your house and brought records to your aunt. We're going to see Itachi this weekend._

_~*Kairi* Why do I need to go?_

Frankly the concept of meeting him sort of scared me. His reputation around town wasn't the best.

_Ramenluver4ever: I want him to meet you. Whatever Sasuke may say Itachi views me as family. He's important to me and I want you guys to meet._

_~*Kairi*~: You act like your introducing your girlfriend to your family or something._

_Ramenluver4ever: Well ya wanna be my girlfriend?_

I blinked in surprise before smiling. Only Naruto would ask to go steady over the internet.

_~*Kairi*~: I thought you'd never ask._

_Ramenluver4ever: Great. I'll pick ya up Sat. We'll head over there._

_~*Kairi*~: Alright. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye_

_Ramenluver4ever: Bye_

I shut down my laptop before flopping onto my bed with a sigh. I could help but grin. Naruto was my boyfriend. I half thought about changing my status to in a relationship on Facebook. I'll do it later. I smiled at the fluttering in my stomach. I frowned at the thought of Itachi. I hope he likes me. I didn't think much more after that dozing off.

**Sorry for taking forever to update. Life has been hectic. **

**I am begging on my knees for reviews. **

**Constructive criticism is very much appreciated.**

**Plot ideas are welcome.**

**Just saying hi would make me happy.**

**Please? It encourages me to write more if I know people are liking what I'm writing. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Standard Disclaimer applies**

**Sorry for the hiatus. School has been incredibly overwhelming.**

"How is this shirt?"

I turned looking at Ino sitting on my bed holding a shirt up. She smiled.

"Going on a date?"

I shook my head putting the shirt back.

"I'm going with Naruto to see Itachi."

Ino cocked her head to the side.

"Sasuke's brother?"

I nodded rummaging through my closet.

"It's a long story. Let's just say they're on friendly terms and Naruto is going to see if he can do anything about our Sasuke problem."

Ino nodded in thought.

"So you want to go more formal?

"Sort of, I don't want to over dress or anything. Naruto is coming to pick me up in a half hour. He said he set an appointment with Itachi at his office. That way we don't run into Sasuke or anything."

Ino got up looking through my closet.

"Ware this."

I looked over the outfit she set on the bed. It was a pair of light blue jeans and a plaid blouse that had a green color scheme that matched my eyes well. It was actually one of my favorite shirts. Naruto got it for me. She tossed a pair of black heels on the bed. It was casual but still nice. I am meeting the guy who owns half the city. I grinned at Ino thinking how lucky I am to have such a fashionable friend.

"Thanks. You're awesome."

She flipped her hair back with a smile.

"I know."

She laughed as a sign that she was joking. I frowned slightly when I heard the front door open. My aunt wasn't supposed to come home until late tonight. I turned looking at Ino worry mirroring my face. Everyone new about my aunt's biased thoughts against Naruto. If she knew I was planning to go out with him today she'd flip. Not that I particularly care but I try to avoid confrontation despite my violent thoughts.

"Just tell her you're hanging with me today. We can go to my house and Naruto can pick you up there."

I nodded before leaving the room.

"Hey Aunt Risa, how was work?"

She looked up at me from the bottom of the stairs. She hesitated before answering.

"It was good. Where's Ino? I saw her car in the driveway."

It had been awkward between us since the fight.

"She's in my room. We're going to hang out for a bit today. Go do girl stuff."

My aunt nodded absent mindedly before heading towards the kitchen.

"Alright, have fun."

I ran back to my room sending a quick text to Naruto about the change in plans before changing. Ino insisted on doing my hair and make-up believing I am simply in adequate to such things. I rolled my eyes sitting in my computer chair just to make her happy. After applying a light shade of make-up and straightening my hair pulling it into a half ponytail she showed me a mirror. I have to admit she'd make one hell of a stylist. We left quickly avoiding my aunt. When Naruto got to Ino's I paced nervously. Ino's dad looked up at me over the newspaper raising an eyebrow. Ino shuffled me out the door following behind me. Naruto met half way also dressed between casual and formal. I turned to Ino hugging her.

"Thank you so much. You're an awesome friend."

She grinned hugging me back.

"Just get this drama taken care of."

I laughed waving goodbye following Naruto to his car. He kissed me on the cheek opening the passenger door for me. I laughed thanking him as he shut the door. When he pulled up to a large fifty plus floor building my stomach was eating itself from nerves.

"Itachi is kind of intimidating at first. He's really nine though once you get to know him."

I nodded following him silently. Once we got to floor number 45 I almost passed out. It was so rich feeling. I felt I didn't belong there. Naruto walked to the front desk speaking with the receptionist quietly before she nodded.

"We can go in. She said he was waiting for us. He cleared his next meeting so we weren't rushed."

My eyes widened at the prospect of Uchiha Itachi clearing his schedule for Naruto like that. Entering the office made me want to turn around and run away from a combination of nerves and being astounded. The look was minimal and clean lined but definitely showed money.

"Naruto-kun, I haven't seen you in a while. You should stop by more often."

I was drawn to the owner the voice and grabbed Naruto's hand for comfort. That guy was scary looking. He was obviously related to Sasuke with the same eye and hair color. Itachi's hair was grown tied in low ponytail and wore a starched business suite. He was looking out the large window looking over the city.

"You know how it is Itachi, busy with school and all that."

He squeezed my hand in reassurance. Itachi turned around looking at us.

"So you're the girl who started all of this."

Forgetting my fear I crossed my arms glaring darkly.

"I didn't start anything. It's not my fault your brother is a complete douche bag who can't take a hint."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and I almost let out a squeak taking Naruto's hand again. Itachi smirked sitting in front of his desk gesturing towards the chairs across from him. We both sat down before he spoke.

"I can see why both of them are interested in you Kisaragi-san. Not only are you attractive but you have quite the personality."

Naruto frowned.

"Stop being creepy Itachi. You're freaking her out."

Itachi almost smiled only noticed by a slight upturn of his lips.

"I am simply stating a fact. Now, tell me about my foolish little brother."

We spent the next hour explaining all the happenings and such. Itachi didn't say anything when we were done. Instead taking a drink from his tea cup that I didn't even notice was there until now.

"My brother can be difficult. He usually means well, unless Naruto is in the picture. There are two different scenarios of what will happen. Either Sasuke will get over his childish tendencies and move on to someone else and hopefully not that Haruno girl. I had the pleasure of meeting her mother."

I could hear the undertone of sarcasm.

"Or, he will continue with this obsession ultimately doing something ridiculously rash. I find it hard to believe he will follow scenario one. What I can do for you Naruto-kun, is warn him that I will not help him out of any hole he will inevitably dig himself in, and speak with him about pulling records without permission."

He looked at me before continuing.

"I apologize on the behalf of my brother for invading your privacy retrieving your school records. I will make sure it does not happen again."

He looked at Naruto before speaking once more.

"Whether you and Sasuke like it or not you have been adopted into the Uchiha family regardless of last names. Therefor you two will be in each other's lives for the rest of your life. I hope you two will stop this childish game and act like the brothers you are supposed to be. I have said the same thing to Sasuke."

Naruto nodded though I was sure his thoughts were not agreeing.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Kisaragi-san. I hope to meet you again under better circumstances."

I nodded stuttering a thank you before rushing after Naruto who seemed to have done some kind of silent goodbye with his guardian. I was half way to the car when I realized I never really introduced myself to him. When I told Naruto this fact he just laughed unlocking the car.

"I already told Itachi about you when I asked to meet with him. He seemed to like you."

I sighed in relief as I got in the car away from the giant building.

"He's scary. I don't want to know what he's like when he doesn't like someone."

Naruto laughed pulling out of the parking lot.

"You get used to him."

I sighed staring out the window. I have to get used to a lot of things around here. Like no more easy access to beaches. I smiled day dreaming about the sun and waves. I didn't know where the sudden nostalgia came from but I knew I really wanted to go to the beach. When I told Naruto this he laughed saying something along the lines of gathering the group around one weekend. I smiled looking at Naruto. I never really realized how handsome he was. He glanced at me flashing a smile.

"I love you."

He looked at me in surprise and I mirrored his expression where did that come from? I don't just throw the phrase around like it's nothing. He smiled before replying.

"I love you to Kai."

**How was it? Please Please PLEASE review? It's good motivation.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Standard Disclaimer applies**

It was a couple weeks later when Sasuke approached Naruto and I in the school court yard after school.

"You spoke to Itachi didn't you? That's rather low don't you think?"

Naruto sighed obvious in no mood to talk.

"And if I did? Not like you can do anything about it. He's my guardian after all. Hell, he's like a brother."

Naruto smirked and I knew he hit a sore spot. Sasuke clenched his fists his knuckles turning white glaring furiously at him.

"Itachi will never be your brother. He shouldn't have adopted you in the first place. It would have done everyone a favor if you were left to rot."

Naruto scowled and I could feel a fight coming on.

"Come on Naruto, he isn't worth it. Let's just go."

Naruto nodded letting me guide him away before Sasuke spoke.

"Can't fight your own fights Uzumaki? You let your little whore do it for you."

In a flash Naruto tackled Sasuke to the ground.

"Don't you _ever _call her a whore. She is and always will be, ten times better than any girl in the school. You need to learn when to shut the fuck up Uchiha."

Naruto punched Sasuke in the jaw before getting up. I was sure that'd leave a bruise. Sasuke scowled standing up brushing the dirt off. I saw him tense ready to tackle Naruto when Kakashi-sensei, our English teacher, stepped between them.

"Let's take this to the principal's office."

He glanced at me.

"You to Kisaragi-san."

The walk towards the office was awful. I've never even gotten a detention before! If they called my aunt she'd know I was with Naruto. I grabbed Naruto's hand for that familiar comfort. What if this went on my permanent record? The office was medium sized with multiple book cases. In the middle was a desk stacked with papers and a plate that said Tsunade. She eyed us warily. She was pretty although I had heard she was old. She had long blonde hair and hazel eyes with the largest chest I've ever seen. I elbowed Naruto, who was staring. He looked away with a blush.

"What's this about Kakashi?"

The silver haired teacher stepped forward.

"I found these two about to fight in the courtyard. Judging my Uchiha-san's face the fight had already started."

I glanced at Sasuke and saw the bruise forming on his face.

"Then give them a detention and send them away. Why is the girl here?

Kakashi sighed rubbing the back of his neck looking like he'd rather be anywhere but here.

"There has been animosity between these two since they've come here. Kisaragi-san witnessed the interaction between the two."

Tsunade sighed before looking at me.

"What happened?"

I hesitated for a moment before explaining everything.

"So Naruto and I were leaving school when he came up to us. I talked Naruto into walking away when Sasuke called me a-."

I hesitated when I saw Sasuke's murderous glare. I felt like if her could he would stab me right then and there.

"He called her a whore. So I punched him in the face."

Naruto finished giving Sasuke an equally harsh glare. Tsunade sighed pinching the bridge of her nose before replying.

"Fighting here is zero tolerance. Uzumaki, you have a week's worth of detention. Uchiha, you have two."

"Why do I get two? He started the fight!"

Tsunade scowled obviously tired of this situation.

"Crude language is also zero tolerance."

"People say worse every day. You can't judge on one person's biased version. She's Uzumaki's girlfriend after all."

He finished as if the words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Are there any other witnesses?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"I didn't see anything before I stepped in, just Uchiha-san getting ready to tackle Uzumaki-san."

Tsunade nodded.

"Then the punishments stand. Attend each and every one of your detentions or you're suspended. Am I clear?"

We all nodded and left as soon as she told us to. Sasuke glared at Naruto and me.

"This is your fault."

I scoffed.

"You're the one who can't let things go."

I looked at the dark haired boy with irritation.

"You'd be ok if you weren't such a douche bag."

I spun on my heel taking Naruto's hand stalking out of the school. It was silent as we walked towards my house. I looked at Naruto.

"You're coming to my house on Saturday for dinner. My aunt is supposed to have it off. I'm getting this aunt vs. boyfriend thing over."

Naruto laughed nervously.

"Alright…. Are you sure about this?"

I nodded. It's one step closer to getting this drama over with.

"Be at my house at seven."

I kissed him on the cheek before heading towards my house. That night I contemplated on how to tell my aunt. I heard the door open and shut and stood quickly to meet her in the kitchen where she set her stuff.

"Aunt Risa?"

She jumped in surprise.

"I thought you'd be in bed."

"I wanted to talk to you."

Aunt Risa hesitated before sitting down in a dining chair.

"I've been seeing Naruto."

I saw the anger flash in her eyes before continuing.

"I want to have him over for dinner Saturday so you can meet him properly. He's really nice and I want you to actually meet him instead of basing your opinion on some guys word."

It was quiet for a moment before she sighed.

"I'm not happy that you went behind my back. However, I trust your judgment. Something I should have realized from the beginning."

She paused a moment her eyes watering.

"I know that my sister raised an amazing daughter. I never should have doubted that."

I stepped forward hugging her as she cried feeling selfish. I wasn't the only one who lost family that night. It was late when I got on IM and was surprised to see one of my American friends on. I sent her an IM.

_~*Kairi*~: Hey! What's up?_

_Luvergirl: Hey! Haven't talked to you in forever!_

_~*Kairi*~: I know! How's Florida?_

_Luvergirl: Hot as ever. There?_

_~*Kairi*~: It's getting colder, leaves are changing color etc._

_Luvergirl: Cool. Any cute guys there?_

_~*Kairi*~: A few. I met this one guy. He's really nice. We've been dating for a about a month now._

_Luvergirl: Wow. It doesn't take you long to get over people._

I frowned. What the hell?

_~*Kairi*~: What do you mean by that?_

_Luvergirl: It's just that Josh was so heart broken when you left. And it seems you didn't even miss him._

I rolled my eyes. An American version of Sasuke, only worse.

_~*Kairi*~: I've never been so clear when I say there was and never will be anything between us. Besides I live halfway across the world now. _

_Luvergirl: Well don't worry. I've been keeping him very __**happy.**_

I stared disgusted at the innuendo. Did I seriously consider her my best friend once? She doesn't have anything on Ino, Hinata, and Temari.

_~*Kairi*~: I don't particularly want to know what you do in your bedroom._

_Luvergirl: Don't tell me you've never done it. It's high school. It'd be a sin to graduate a virgin._

I scoffed at this.

_~*Kairi*~: No I haven't. I don't whore myself out to the school._

_Luvergirl: Are you saying that I am?_

_~*Kairi*~: No I'm saying what you're implying._

_Luvergirl: You've changed Kairi. I know your past was tragic and all but it's time you get over it and move on with your life. I heard depression gives you bad complexion. _

_~*Kairi*~: What the fuck? You don't just 'move one with your life' after your entire family is killed. I'm not depressed. And yeah I've changed, but I'm starting to think it's for the good if I have you as an example._

_Luvergirl: What exactly are you implying?_

_~*Kairi*~: That you're a stuck up bitch that sleeps with every guy she meets._

I signed off slamming the laptop shut. I really hope I didn't act like that.

I sighed flopping on my bed. How much has changed? It feels like years ago.

**So how was it? Please review. I'm deciding on whether or not I should do a flashback chapter on Kairi before the accident. Good idea or no? I'm open to anything. Even idea's on the main plot line. It'll help get my chapters out faster.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**I am begging for reviews. Some ideas for the plot maybe? Title ideas? **

I set the last fork in place making sure it was level with the rest of the silverware. I fretted over the folded napkins on the plates. Naruto was supposed to be here any minute. I saw my aunt watching me from the door to the kitchen/dining room.

"The dining table looks fine Kairi."

I nodded stepping away smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in my dark green dress. I turned to my aunt with a nervous smile.

"A fair chance?"

My aunt nodded.

"A blank slate."

I jumped at the ring of the doorbell. I glanced over the kitchen, completely clean of preparation dishes, before heading for the door. On the other side Naruto stood awkwardly with a bouquet of flowers.

"Umm, these are for you and your aunt."

I smiled taking them from him. It looked like he tried to tame his crazy spikes of hair, he wore a pair of jeans and a dress shirt. I took Naruto's hand guiding him toward the kitchen.

"Aunt Risa, this is Naruto. Naruto, this is my aunt."

Naruto nodded shaking her hand.

"So, you're the boy my niece speaks so highly of."

I watched her eye Naruto critically. I clapped my hand getting attention.

"Let's eat before the food gets cold."

The only sound was the clinking of silverware before my aunt spoke.

"So Naruto, Kairi tells me you live on your own. Do you work?"

Naruto set his glass down before speaking.

"No ma'am. I live on an allowance from my guardian. It was the best solution at the time."

My aunt nodded cutting into her chicken.

"I see. What do you plan to do after high school?"

I knew the answer to that one.

"I'm going to go to the police academy to become a cop."

She nodded in what I hoped approval.

"That's very ambitious. It takes a lot of effort and a good record. My ex-husband was a cop."

It was silent again before I spoke.

"Naruto said that later in the fall he would help rake the leaves for us."

Naruto nodded.

"And in the winter I can help shovel the snow out. I'm sure Kairi isn't very good at it."

I looked at me laughter dancing in his eyes. My aunt smiled.

"I suppose most Floridians wouldn't be very proficient."

I mock frowned at both of them.

"I'm right here you know, and I bet us Floridians could beat out any of you all during the summer. Speaking of which, I recall a certain blonde promising a trip to the beach."

Naruto laughed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ino shouldn't make such promises."

I looked at Naruto pointedly.

"A certain blonde male."

I heard my aunt clear her throat.

"I think a trip to the beach would be fun. You guys should set a weekend aside and get your group together."

My aunt stood when the phone started ringing. After a few minutes she came back.

"It was the hospital. The need me to pick up a shift."

She looked at me apologetically before turning to Naruto.

"It was nice to meet you."

She hesitated.

Naruto grinned his usual sunshine smile.

"It's nothing. I'm glad I got to meet you."

My aunt nodded to both of us before rushing out the door. I sighed picking the dishes up.

"I'm glad she likes you."

Naruto followed with his own pile of dishes.

"She's intimidating."

I laughed rinsing the dishes as he put them in the dishwasher.

"Not half as much as Itachi is."

Naruto shook his head.

"You're aunt asks questions underneath the questions she asks."

I stopped looking at him.

"That makes absolutely no sense."

Naruto shrugged putting the dish I handed him into the dishwasher.

"I'm just saying that I can kind of see where you get your violent thoughts from. She silently threatened me the entire time."

I laughed shaking my head.

"Whatever you say."

When we finished cleaning the kitchen we decided to watch a movie. I sighed contently, leaning against Naruto's chest as his arms wrapped around me. It was about half way through the movie when I fell asleep. I flinched at the sudden flash of light. I blinked looking around in confusion and I felt Naruto stirring. He must have fallen asleep too. I found my aunt grinning holding a camera.

"Aunt Risa!"

She smiled handing me the camera I looked at the preview of the picture and I had to admit it was cute. We were both stretched out on the couch and I was against Naruto using his arm and chest as a pillow. His other arm was draped over my waist his head resting just above my own. We were both fast asleep. I sat up giving Naruto room to stretch.

"It's three in the morning."

I looked surprised we slept for quite a while.

"You can continue to sleep on the couch Naruto, but I want Kairi in her own room."

She looked at me critically.

"I don't want any funny business."

I sighed.

"Aunt Risa, if we wanted to have sex we would have done it after you left."

My aunt made a face.

"As long as your safe and not in my house I want nothing to do with your sex life."

I groaned in embarrassment as Naruto chuckled next to me.

"I have more respect for Kairi than that Ms. Risa."

She smiled patting him on the cheek.

"That's good to hear. Good night kids."

We both mumbled goodnight and Naruto turned to me when she disappeared up the stairs.

"Did you hear the underlying threat in that statement?"

I laughed getting up to get a blanket and pillow for Naruto.

"You're paranoid."

Naruto shrugged taking the small pile from me with a thank you.

"I'm just saying, she's scary."

I laughed patting him on the cheek mockingly.

"That's good to hear."

I giggled at his scowl before giving him a quick kiss.

"Goodnight."

Naruto yawned stretching out on the couch.

"Night."

I smiled slightly before heading up the stairs towards my room glad that I finally cleared the problem with my aunt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**The story is coming at a crossing point where it can go in two different directions. Sasuke can get over Kairi and reconcile with Naruto or he can go completely nuts and do something crazy. I would really appreciate suggestions on which way to go. Also, I want to do a chapter on Pre accident Kairi but I'm not entirely sure how I should go about it. Suggestions would be much appreciated. I will credit any ideas that are from someone else.**

**The beach scene truly did happen. **

I ran around my room packing my bag. Beach day was finally here. Well, tomorrow anyway. I'm going to Ino's to stay the night and we're meeting up with Naruto and the others at the beach. I heard Ino honking her horn. I grabbed a last few things before heading out. I tossed my bag in the back seat before sliding in the passenger seat pulling the seatbelt.

"Hey!"

Ino smiled pulling out of my driveway.

"Hey, ready for some girl time?"

I inwardly cringed.

"What kind of girl time?"

It was too late for shopping.

"Oh you know, manicures, pedicures, talking about boys."

She trailed off concentrating on the road. I sighed.

"The only boy I'm interested in is Naruto."

Ino laughed.

"I know that, but I'm the only girl without a boyfriend. Even Hinata has one! I still don't get how she can handle Kiba."

She sighed shaking her head. I laughed.

"The same way I handle Naruto. They are two peas in a pod."

Ino laughed.

"That's true. That still leaves me unloved."

She sighed dramatically pulling into her driveway. I slid out of the car grabbing my bag.

"Well, the gothic kid Sai has been eyeing you."

Ino made a face opening the door.

"Hi daddy."

Ino's dad looked up from the paper he was reading. He was always reading the paper.

"Hey."

I nodded my head at him.

"Hello Mr. Yamanaka."

He nodded back and Ino grabbed my hand pulling me up the stairs. I tossed my bag in the corner sitting at her computer desk as she sprawled out on the bed. Somehow it felt like some kind of psycho analysis thing going on.

"I can't date Sai. He's creepy. He smiles all the time with no emotion."

"Well, how about Choji. He's really nice."

I couldn't see but I knew she made a face.

"Beauty is only skin deep you know. Someday, whether you like it or not, you're going to be old a wrinkled. Yet your husband will still love you simply for you."

Ino sat up.

"You're right. I guess I shouldn't judge so much."

I shrugged.

"Maybe you'll meet a hot guy tomorrow."

I laughed at her dreamy expression. We got up early the next day picking up Hinata and Temari. We were meeting the boys at the beach.

"Umm, I just want you guys to know that I can't swim."

We all looked at Hinata in surprise.

"You never learned?"

Temari looked asked incredulously.

Hinata shook her head timidly. While she was growing out of her shell she was still a quiet girl.

"Everyone was so protective of me when I was little they never let me swim."

I smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"That's ok. We can lie out in the sun and stay near the shore.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

We stood on the beach slightly depressed. The sun was hidden by clouds and there were some nasty waves out there. An experienced swimmer would have a hard time out there. We set up camp anyway using bags to hold down a blanket. The guys came a few minutes later and most of us went to brave the water while Hinata and Kiba stayed to watch over out stuff. I sent down as soon as the wave hit. I tried getting back up but kept getting smashed by the waves. I finally stood up when Naruto swam over to me.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded coughing.

"We need to get further out. The waves won't be as bad."

It was nice once we got out past where most the large waves formed. It was fun. We were all splashing each other and hanging out when Ino yelled.

"We got to go!"

I looked at her in confusion.

"Why?"

She pointed behind me and I saw a huge black line of rain coming towards us.

I heard Naruto curse and we struggled to get to shore. Kiba and Hinata had already packed up most of the stuff. We grabbed what was left and took cover, along with everyone else, under a large pavilion near the road. I scowled at the rain. This was the worst beach day ever. Naruto slung his arm around my shoulders.

"It's ok Kai. We can go another weekend."

I crossed my arms pouting.

"Yeah, in the summer. I heard it's supposed to start getting colder."

We decided to get dry and change into clothes and go out for lunch before we headed home. Somehow a food fight started between Kiba and Naruto getting us kicked out of the restaurant after which we went our separate ways. Ino dropped me off at my house with a goodbye and I stepped into the house exhausted. I locked the door before heading towards the bathroom for a nice hot shower. After changing into a pair of short shorts and a long T-shirt I sighed flopping on my bed. I looked over at my night stand and smiled. It was the picture of Naruto and me sleeping. I frowned slightly at the picture behind it. It was a picture of me in America with a couple of my so called friends. One, Sarah, had pitch black hair and dark green eyes. The pictured only showed a low cut white spaghetti strap shirt. I was in the middle with a black low cute tshirt. My other friend, Tiffanie, had platinum blond hair with bright pink streaks and a matching strapless top. We had a fall out with Tiffanie shortly after the picture was taken and apparently Sarah was a whore. The picture was taken a couple months before the accident. I sighed closing my eyes drifting to sleep.

"_Watch out!"_

_I screamed as my dad tried to swerve away from the oncoming car. I heard the loud crash and held the seat in front of me as the car flipped. I wasn't sure how many times the car rolled but I know it had to be at least three times. I fought to stay awake. I heard my sister crying. Before I could even think of moving I lost consciousness._

I gasped shooting out of bed falling to the ground. I stood shakily wiping the tears from my face. I glanced at the time. It was only midnight. I crawled into bed crying for the first time in months. I cried until I finally fell asleep. Luckily dreamless.


	11. Chapter 11

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**I'm at a cross road where things can go different ways. Suggestions would be much appreciated. For now this is a filler. **

I shivered walking to school. The only thing heard was the soft crunch of leaves under foot and the cold wind. A Floridian wasn't used to this until at least December. It's only October! I saw Naruto and glared as he laughed at my layered clothing over our winter uniforms.

"It's not that cold Kai."

I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Go jump in a hole."

He laughed walking next to me.

"Ino's Halloween party Saturday. What are you going as?

I smirked taking off my jackets putting them in my locker.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

I laughed at Naruto over dramatic groan.

"Come on Kai. I'll find out sooner or later."

I turned to him smiling mischievously.

"I guess you'll find out later then."

I laughed blending into the crowded hallway out of view.

It was the night of the party and all of us girls were at Ino's which was decorated from floor to ceiling in Halloween decorations. Ino stepped into the room doing a twirl.

"What do you think?"

Her costume was titled 'Sexy Hermione' which was basically a Gryffindor robe cut in half. She wore a brown wig which looked incredibly real and held a small wooden stick in her hand. I smiled.

"It's cute?"

Ino scoffed putting her hand on her hip.

"It's called sexy for a reason."

I laughed.

"It's sexy then. What are Hinata and Temari going as?"

Last I knew they were changing in the other room. Ino shrugged.

"They'll be out in a minute. Where's your costume?"

I gestured under the large jacket I wore.

"It's already on. I just need to do my hair and make-up."

Ino looked at me impatiently and I took that as a sign to show her. I smiled standing up dropping the coat. It was called 'sexy witch'. It was an off the shoulder black dress that went to mid-thigh and fishnet stockings and black stilettos. Ino looked approvingly.

"I like. Naruto will be very happy to see you in that. Although I'm sure he wouldn't want any other guys to see you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Naruto told me he's going as a vampire."

Ino sighed.

"A vampire? What is he, an Edward wannabe?"

I laughed shrugging.

"If that's the case he should have gone with werewolf."

I started brushing my hair curling it before pulling it up into a half ponytail. I picked up the small witch hat from my bag placing it on top of my head.

"Cute?"

I asked turning towards Ino. She grinned.

"Sexy."

We turned toward her door when there were furious whispering sounds coming closer.

"I'm telling you he won't like it Hinata. He's not like normal guys who find exposed skin super sexy."

I saw Hinata shake her head as she opened the door.

"Shikamaru is still a guy. No matter how he acts. Besides."

I saw blush forming on her face.

"You think I like wearing this? It's for Kiba."

I looked at Hinata's outfit. It was a short red dress that shimmered under the light and black heels. She had on a pair of small devil horns and her hair was curled in waves. Temari stood across from her scowling. I half wondered how she was conned into what she was wearing. It was a short kimono only going to about her knees. The main color was a dark purple and it was trimmed in black. She had black boots that went up to mid-calf. Her hair was down for once completely straightened.

"I think you look great Temari!"

Ino ran towards her making her spin.

"This is that ninja outfit right?"

Temari scoffed.

"Ninja's wear masks and cover in all black."

Hinata smiled slightly.

"How did you get her into that?"

Hinata looked at me with a mischievous look that simply didn't belong on her face.

"I told her it'd make Shikamaru stop complaining."

Temari scowled as Ino fussed with her hair.

"It better work."

Soon the house was filled with people. Half I probably never even met before. It took a while to find Naruto. Well, he found me anyway.

"Kairi!"

I looked behind me seeing Naruto holding to drinks grinning his dazzling smile. He was smoking hot. He had on a pair of jeans that were torn up around the knees and a black t-shirt. His normally tan complexion was significantly paler. Hi waved walking over to him.

"Hey!"

Naruto glanced over me handing me a drink.

"You look nice."

I smiled taking the cup.

"You aren't so bad yourself Mr. Cullen."

Naruto made a face.

"I am not a vampire from that book."

I laughed taking his hand.

"Just be my vampire then."

Naruto grinned.

"Only if you're just my witch."

"It wouldn't be any other way."

Time passed quickly with much dancing and laughter. I laughed watching Shikamaru, who was dressed as himself according to the name tag on his shirt, dancing somewhat unwillingly with Temari. I looked disgusted at another couple who were practically having sex on the dance floor. I frowned as the song changed into a slow tempo. Naruto's hands wrapped around my waist with mine wrapped around his neck. I rested my head on his shoulder looking at the couple who somehow made a slow dance raunchy. Naruto was the first serious relationship I'd ever had. Did he expect me to have sex with him?

"I won't ever make you do something you wouldn't want to do Kai."

I felt his breath brush across my neck. He must have seen me staring at that couple. I smiled slightly.

"Thank you."

The next morning I woke up on Ino's couch.

"It's about time you got up."

I looked over seeing Ino standing there fully dressed with her hair and makeup done.

"Come on sleepyhead. We're all going to the mall after breakfast."

I groaned sitting up staring at the clock. It was only 9:30. I know I didn't sleep until at least three am if not later.

"Can't we go shopping another day?"

Ino laughed.

"No. They finally released the new winter line. We have to go before all the good clothes are gone."

I sighed pushing myself off the couch. I'm really starting to hate clothes.

"What's wrong with the fall line?"

Ino laughed.

"It won't be warm enough for the snow."

I froze.

"Snow? As in frozen water falling from the sky?"

Ino nodded.

"Is the Florida girl afraid of the big bad snow?"

"No, just the freezing temperatures that creates snow."

Ino laughed.

"Good luck. You have at least four months of it ahead of you."

I groaned falling back on the couch. I hate cold.


	12. Chapter 12

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

**Torquoisepeanutbutter: Thanks so much for the idea of using Sakura. I didn't even really think of that.**

I glanced out the school entrance before slowly putting on my winter coats. Yes, plural. With all that snow who wouldn't have multiple layers? I sighed after procrastinating another few minutes before braving all of that cold wet stuff. I shivered as the wind blasted making my face, even covered with a scarf, go numb. The worst thing was that we had at least another two months left of this stuff. The only good news in all of this bleak weather was that winter vacation started tomorrow. I had no intention of leaving the house until the day school started again. Unless the house caught on fire. Well, I'd probably go closer just to get warm. Then I remembered that I needed to buy Christmas gifts. The 25th was only a couple weeks away. Plus I needed to plan the New Year's party. I offered to host it at my house. My aunt was working anyway. At least she got Christmas off. I picked up my pace so I would get home faster. I sighed with relief when I saw a familiar car pull up next to me. Naruto grinned rolling the window down.

"Need a ride?"

I was in the car before he could even finish rolling the window down. I felt the heat roll over me and I sighed in content. I heard Naruto chuckle.

"I miss Florida."

"You're blood will thicken soon enough."

I mumbled something incoherent enjoying the nice warmth.

"You want to go out to dinner tonight? There'd this awesome ramen place called Ichiraku's. It's great. I can't believe I never took you there before. We can celebrate the temporary freedom from school. I smiled nodding.

"Sounds fun."

I paused a moment.

"As long as the place is heated."

Naruto laughed before settling into a comfortable silence. He turned to me after pulling into the drive way.

"I'll see you tonight."

He gave me a quick kiss as I gathered my things getting the courage to leave the warm car.

"I'll see you. Be careful driving home."

In one sift motion I was out of the car making a beeline towards the house. Once inside I cranked up the heat before stripping the layers of cloth off. I stretched heading towards my room to change out of the uncomfortable school uniform. I slipped on a pair of black cotton pants with blue snowflakes on it and a matching long sleeved shirt. Ino would probably pass out from the horrible fashion but I didn't really care. It was comfortable and I hadn't planned on seeing anyone anyway. I flopped on the couch turning on the tv. I flipped through the channels settling on the animal planet. About an hour into a show I was surprised when I saw my aunt calling.

"Hello?"

-Kairi?-

I could hear a nervous tone in her voice. A feeling far colder than anything the weather could cause spread through me.

"Yes?"

-I need you to come to the hospital. It's Naruto, he was in a car accident.-

My fingers went slack dropping the phone. I fell onto the couch when all the feeling in my legs left. I felt tears come to my eyes as the echo of my parents accident came back. I barely heard the faint calling of my name from the phone. I picked it up slowly bringing the small device to my ear.

-Are you ok?-

I shook my head even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"I'll be there soon."

I didn't even wait for a reply before hanging up. I felt numb as I dialed Ino's number.

-Hello?-

I didn't answer for a moment.

-Kairi?-

"Naruto's in the hospital. Can you give me a ride?"

-Of course! I'll be there in a a few.-

I hung up with a small thanks.

I stared at the phone knowing I needed to call Itachi. Unless he was already notified by the hospital. Naruto was a minor after all. I didn't realize time had even passed until I heard a loud knock on the door. I through on my jacket and shoes not even caring I was in pajamas before leaving the house barely remembering to lock the door. There was a tense silence in the car as she drove. She barely had the car parked when I jumped out running towards the hospital. I barely heard Ino call my name as I entered the sterile building. I saw my aunt at the reception desk. She gave me a pitying look.

"He's in surgery right now."

"What happened?

"The police said he hit some black ice and lost control."

I barely noticed Ino step next to me.

"I called the others. They're on their way."

Almost five minutes later Itachi stormed into the building. I turned towards him and felt the tears fall for the first time. With Naruto insisting we know each other there were many dinners out with the two of them.

"Where is Naruto?"

I couldn't answer so I let my aunt tell him. Soon the entire waiting room was filled with my friends. I was surprised when I saw Sasuke standing by Itachi. We all waited in silence with the occasional muttering here and there. Ino handed me a cup of coffee from the cafeteria sitting next to me.

"He'll be ok. He has to be."

Naruto was the glue that held our entire group together. That held me together.

"I can't lose him to Ino. It would kill me."

Ino wrapped her arms around me and I finally cried almost spilling the coffee everywhere. I sobbed, the only sound in the silent waiting room save for the occasional intercom overhead.

"Uchiha-san?"

We all looked up at the doctor that entered the room. Itachi stepped forward.

"Uzumaki-san has had a successful surgery. He will make a full recovery."

We all let out a sigh of relief. I stood using Ino as support not trusting my legs fully.

"Can we see him?"

"He is sleeping right now. Family only."

"She is as much as family as me."

I looked at Itachi gratefully. The doctor nodded.

"He's in room 214. I must ask to be quiet."

Itachi and I left the crowded room towards the room Naruto resided in. Even with the announcement of a full recovery I still felt the fear of losing him. I stepped into the room after Itachi. The only sound was a steady beep of a machine that was hooked to Naruto. He was bandaged from head to toe barely showing any of his bright hair. There were cut all over his face and his left leg and arm was incased in a cast. I sat next to him taking his hand gently.

"You better not leave me Naruto. I need you." I glanced at Itachi before correcting myself.

"We need you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**I'd really love reviews. It would help me so much.**

I yawned making my cup of coffee before heading up to Naruto's room. The doctor said he should wake up soon. I guess the surgery was pretty extensive. According to my aunt he had a lot of internal bleeding and broken bones. I opened the door and stopped in surprise. Sasuke was sitting next to the bed. Naruto was still sleeping.

"Sasuke?"

He jumped startled turning towards me. I set my coffee on the table next to the bed.

"Has he woken up at all?"

I shook my head.

"According to the doctor he should wake up today."

He nodded in thought. It was silent for a moment before Sasuke spoke.

"I know I've been acting like an asshole. It just seems like Naruto gets everything. You're attention, my brothers, I was jealous."

I didn't say anything letting him talk.

"I forced us into this rivalry and acted like I hated him making him do the same. I didn't realize how stupid I was until this happened."

He gestured to Naruto.

"I never realized how much of a brother he really was to me."

"Naruto talks about you a lot. About when you two were younger before all of this started. He always tells the stories with a smile on his face. I think he missed you too."

Sasuke sighed.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you."

I shrugged.

"We're all human and we all make mistakes. It's not like we're given an instruction manual."

Sasuke gave a half smile at my joke.

"You're too nice for your own good."

I smiled slightly.

"So I've been told."

"I hope Naruto forgives me."

"Of course I will."

We both looked towards the bed to see Naruto turn towards us. His voice was scratchy from disuse and when he tried to smile it turned into a kind of grimace.

"Naruto!"

I sighed with relief.

"I'll go get a nurse and call Itachi."

I left hearing Naruto say something to Sasuke quietly. I smiled glad that they were reconciling. When I got back Sasuke was gone and Naruto turned to look at me.

"I heard you've been here every day."

I Smiled.

"Of course."

"How long was I out?"

"Two days. The doctor said you'll make a full recovery."

Naruto smiled tiredly.

"I'm glad. Sorry for scaring you."

I shrugged taking his hand in mine as I sat down.

"Never do that to me again Naruto. I thought you were going to die. We all did."

Naruto looked at me sheepishly.

"I'm sorry."

He reached up wiping the tears I didn't even realize I was crying.

I smiled slightly.

"You better get better soon or I won't give you your Christmas present."

His eyes brightened like a little kid.

"What is it?"

I laughed.

"I'm not telling you." Hinata is holding a small Christmas party the day after Christmas to exchange gifts. That way Christmas is spent with family. Which is what you seem to need."

He nodded knowing I was referring to Sasuke.

"Who knew me almost dying would bring us together."

He chuckled slightly wincing a bit in pain. I leaned forward giving him a chaste kiss.

"Get some sleep."

Naruto was released from the hospital a week before Christmas. I was surprised when he said Itachi invited my aunt and I over for dinner on Christmas Eve. When I tried to decline telling him to spend time with his family he told me Itachi had insisted and asked to dress formally. Which left me in my room an hour before we were supposed to leave completely lost on what to wear. Last time I was dressed formally was at my family's funeral. I skimmed my closet picking out the only two dresses that were considered formal that I owned. Dress A was an off the shoulder with a scoop cut hunter green ankle length dress with a black sheer layer on top. Dress B Was a maroon color that was strapless that went a couple inches past my knees. I frowned holding the two up to me in the mirror deciding which one would look better. I turned to the door when I heard a knock. My aunt stepped in. She was already dressed wearing a long cream colored dress with black heels. Her hair was left down straightened. She was holding and black jacket in her arms.

"Which one do you like more?"

She pointed to the green one.

"That will go nicer with your eyes."

I nodded putting the other one back. By the time we were supposed to leave I was just finishing my make-up. I stood doing a once over. The dress fitted nicely being slightly tighter in the upper body flowing slightly at the hips. I had on black stilettos and my hair was curled pulled into a high pony tail leaving strands to frame my face. I heard my aunt call from downstairs about being late. I grabbed my jacket heading down stairs. My stomach fluttered as we pulled up to Itachi's house, if you could call it that. It was huge! I couldn't fathom why Naruto would want to move out. It was a two story house with a balcony over the front entrance held up by two pillars. Snow covered the entire yard undisturbed by animals and humans alike. My aunt pulled into the driveway next to Itachi's car. I walked slowly to the door careful not to slip in the snow. I guess it took a lot of talent to walk through snow in stilettos. When I rang the doorbell I was expecting Naruto. Instead an elderly woman wearing a light blue dress and a white apron answered.

"You are Kisaragi Kairi I assume?"

She seemed kind enough. I nodded and she opened the door wider allowing my aunt and I through. She gestured to our coats to give to her and asked us to remove out shoes.

"Mr. Uchiha, young Mr. Uchiha, and young Mr. Uzumaki are in the dining room. Please follow me."

I heard quiet muttering slowly getting louder the closer we got to the room. I looked around at all the expensive items and Christmas decorations.

"Mr. Uchiha? Ms. Kisaragi and her guest have arrived."

She stepped aside letting us enter the room. The table was huge seating at least thirteen people. Towards the far end of the table sat Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto. Naruto gave one of his famous grins waving.

"Hey!"

Itachi stood greeting my aunt. I waved hello to Sasuke, it still felt weird being civil with him, heading over sitting next to Naruto. My aunt sat across from me between the two Uchiha's.

"Itachi set up the meal to be, as the chef says, Americanized. We're having a salad followed by steak and fettuccini followed by a chocolate cake. I recommended the cake because I knew you liked chocolate."

I blushed slightly.

"That's so expensive."

Naruto laughed.

"For Itachi? Hardly."

For the next hours or so we all talked over various subjects. My aunt took the time to tell Itachi, who is a business partner with the hospital, that more of the budget needed to be placed in more nurses and proceeded to tell him how she gets called in even on days off. You would normally think Itachi was incredibly bored but if you knew what to look for you could tell he was in taking everything she said. I spent the time getting to know Sasuke a bit more. Apparently Naruto had a few embarrassing stories on him. It didn't take much for Sasuke to respond with a few stories of his own. Over all I had a blast and was sad to see how late it was. As we gathered our things getting ready to leave I turned to Sasuke.

"Will you come to my New Year's party? It isn't going to be very large, just my friends."

He nodded gratefully. I turned to Naruto giving him a quick kiss.

"I'll see you at Hinata's."

After thanking Itachi profusely and wishing them all a Merry Christmas we left. The day after Christmas I headed to Hinata's house with all of my friends Christmas gifts. After the exchange of gifts we hung out for the day. Ino took several pictures with her new camera and I knew her new obsession would be some kind of scrapbook. Before I knew it, it was already New Year's Eve. It was 11:55 when Ino started passing out confetti poppers to everyone. I stood next to Naruto and Sasuke counting down. When the timer hit zero and all the clocks turned to midnight chaos ensued. Confetti was everywhere and people were blowing their noise makers and screaming Happy New Years. I turned giving Naruto a quick kiss and gave a quick hug to Sasuke before going around to the rest of my friends. Soon enough school started back up again. Naruto walked into the school muttering about being stuck in the hospital for most of the break.

"At least you're alive."

He didn't say anything more after that. The more I interacted with Sasuke, and playing matchmaker with him and Ino, I noticed the more Sakura seemed to get angrier. I passed her without a thought meeting up with my friends at lunch. It took a while for everyone to get used to Sasuke but eventually he was accepted. According to Naruto, who moved back in with Itachi and Sasuke, it really impacted Sasuke. Everyone gossiped about the sudden friendship with Sasuke. I rolled my eyed at the whispers as I walked with the two out of school. I couldn't help but be excited. Not only was the weather warming up, although it was still absolutely freezing, Valentine's Day was coming up. According to Naruto he had something planned but wouldn't tell me and I had plans for Ino and Sasuke. I grinned mischievously. Apparently it was an evil look because Naruto asked if I was planning on murdering anyone. I shook my head.

"Just thinking."

Naruto shook his head deciding, wisely, not to comment. I felt excitement bubble as I told Hinata my plans for our single blonde friend. She nodded in agreement. Ino really did need a boyfriend. She was always complaining about how she was still single and all her friends had a significant other. We enlisted everyone in our group of friends, aside from Naruto and Kiba because they can't keep their mouth shut, to help with the set up. I was so busy planning Sasuke and Ino's Valentines I had totally forgotten my own. It was the day before and I was stuck in the store looking for a gift for Naruto. I eventually decided on a bottle of this colon that smelled really good. The next morning I had text both Ino and Sasuke asking them to meet me at a restaurant. Neither knew that I wouldn't actually be there. Hinata had reserved the table for me explaining the situation the manager. Apparently the elderly lady loved to live vicariously through young teenagers and was very enthusiastic about the plan. I wished I could hide and watch the show like all the others were, really, I wouldn't be surprised if they were all caught, but Naruto was picking me up in about fifteen minutes. He told me to dress casual so I wore blue jeans and a white long sleeved shirt, white tennis shoes and a dark green scarf. I left my hair down in waves. I waved goodbye to my aunt grabbing my gift and running out the door when I heard Naruto drive up. Apparently Itachi leant his car. I slid into the passenger seatand was faced with a boquet of a dozen red roses. I smiled taking them. I smelled the sweet scent with a smile.

"Thank you."

He flashed a grin.

"So I figured we'd go to Ichiraku's. Since last time was cancelled."

When I entered the restaurant I was hit with the smell of spices. We sat down at a table and a woman came up.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's. My name is Ayame and I'll be your server."

"Hey Ayame!"

They waitress looked up from her note book and grinned.

"Naruto! I haven't seen you lately."

She looked at me.

"Is this your girlfriend?"

Naruto nodded and Ayame squealed.

"I'll have to tell my dad. So the usual?"

Naruto nodded.

"Three miso ramen and a coke and…"

Ayame trailed off looking at me.

"One chicken ramen and coke please."

Ayame nodded scribbling in her notebook.

"I'll be right back."

I stretched looking at Naruto.

"You come her often then?"

Naruto nodded.

"I practically grew up here."

I smiled handing him my gift.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Naruto tore through the paper like a little kid making me laugh.

"Are you insinuating I stink?"

I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Of course. Why else would I buy you that?"

He laughed handing me a small wrapped box.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

I carefully unwrapped the small item gasping. Inside was a silver chain with a white gold locket. Inscribed was the phrase 'I'll always be in your heart'. I opened up the small trinket and found a picture of Naruto on one side and me on the other.

"It's beautiful."

Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"I'm glad you like it."

I placed the necklace around my neck letting it rest against my chest.

"How could I not? It's breathtaking."

When we got out ramen we talked about random things keeping the conversation light and simple in the casual atmosphere. When Naruto asked for the bill Ayame smiled shaking her head telling him it was on the house. He protested at first but eventually gave in. After that we walked in the city park for a while and Naruto bought two hot chocolates from a side stand. We walked along the lake pointing out various animals. I slipped my hand in his with a smile.

"I love you Naruto."

He gave my hand a gentle squeeze before replying.

"I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

I sighed in content as I felt the sun's rays warm my skin. I never appreciated spring more than I do now. I had packed away my winter coats earlier that day. I took my time walking home from school enjoying the beautiful day. Sadly it was ruined by a pink haired banshee who lately seemed to dedicate her time making my life a living hell. She shoved me aside knocking my book bag off spilling its contents. I suppressed the urge to punch her. I counted to ten inhaling and exhaling slowly while picking up my things. I was doing pretty well in reigning in my anger until she spoke. Her high pitch voice grated on my nerves.

"I don't know what Sasuke sees in you."

She inspected her perfectly manicured nails.

"I can't believe Naruto can't see that you're obviously cheating on him. Then again Naruto is pretty stupid. You could probably tell him the sky was purple and he would believe you."

I snarled forgetting my things on the ground.

"Don't ever talk about Naruto like that. He is the kindest person I've ever met. I would never cheat on him. Sasuke is a friend to all of us and dating Ino. Just because he's not attracted to whores like you doesn't mean you can make my life hell."

Sakura scowled.

"I will make Sasuke love me. You and your slutty pig of a friend won't stop me."

After she said that I saw red. I punched Sakura feeling satisfied when I felt her nose break.

"Don't you ever talk about my friends again. You will get a hell of a lot more than a broken nose."

I smirked as she ran off in tears. I rubbed my hand trying to alleviate the pain. Punching people hurt. I picked up my things continuing home. After that Sakura avoided me for a while. My friends asked if something happened, apparently she didn't want to tell anyone I broke her nose she told everyone she fell. I shook my head. I knew if I told them Naruto and Sasuke would lose it. I was pretty sure Ino would try and re-brake her nose as well. I was pretty sure Sasuke suspected something and I knew Shikamaru knew, how, I had no idea, because he kept throwing out subtle hints. I shot him a glare that would make Itachi proud. I half contemplated that maybe I've been around Naruto and the two Uchihas to much. It was about a month later when everything happened. Up until then I noticed Sakura coming to school less and less presentable. She did everything in her power to cause me harm from shoving me to spreading nasty rumors. I seriously thought she was going crazy. She tried pretending Sasuke was her boyfriend which caused a serious cat fight with Ino. When I was walking home from school she attacked. She shoved me into a tree waving a gun in my face. That's when I knew she completely lost it. I barely heard her ramblings about how I ruined everything coming here. I kept an eye on that gun. I didn't know if it was loaded or not and I didn't know if she would actually use it but I didn't want to take the chance.

"You don't want to do anything rash Sakura. You can go to jail. You wouldn't want-"

"Shut up you stupid bitch!"

She pointed the gun at me and my breath caught in my throat as my heart beat sped up.

"You ruined everything! If Sasuke hadn't developed his obsession with you he would have been mine!"

I wisely chose not to tell her that Sasuke never had any attraction towards her.

"If you kill me Sasuke will never forgive you. You're chances with him will be reduced to zero."

Sakura smiled crazily and I thought of Edger Allen Poe's character in Tell Tale Heart.

"No one will know it was me. No one is around and by the time someone arrives I'll be long gone. If someone asks me for an alibi I was at home in my room. My mother can attest to that."

I thought over my options. Scream and get shot, try and call 911 and get shot, try to knock the gun away and get shot. My future looked bleak.

"You'll never get away with it. You'll get caught eventually."

I tried to keep my voice steady. It was hard with a gun in my face.

Sakura gave me that same crazy smile.

"At least you'll be gone."

She moved to pull the trigger when I shoved her. A loud bang rang in my ears with sudden pain. I gasped holding my stomach. I looked down at the blood seeping through my fingers.

Sakura laughed stepping away from me.

"Go join your pathetic family in hell."

I flicked my hand throwing drops of blood on her. If I was going to die I was going to make sure she was caught. Sakura backed up threatening to shoot again. I stumbled forward before falling. I looked up at Sakura and smiled slightly. Apparently if you lose enough blood you hallucinate. I saw Sasuke tackle Sakura to the ground before everything went black.

**Yeah, I know its super short. I wanted to try a cliff hanger and I fit this between researching for my English paper and cleaning my room. Lol. Review please? I would very much appreciate it. It motivates me to update quicker. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

**The first part of the chapter is in Naruto's POV. I got the idea from ****torquoisepeanutbutter. Thanks! If I don't capture Naruto very well I'm really sorry. Any of my writing is almost always in my own character or so ooc it's hardly the same character. Also, I have very little medical knowledge. If whatever happens isn't particularly realistic I apologize. I was supposed to update this days ago. -.- Sorry for the delay. By the way, Happy 4****th**** of July!**

I stormed into the hospital looking around for Sasuke or Itachi. I saw Kairi's aunt in tears in the waiting room and I found Sasuke talking quietly to Ino. I stormed up to him barely suppressing the anger raging inside of me.

"What the hell happened? I get a phone call that Kairi is dying hurry to the hospital and you don't even answer your fucking cellphone!"

Sasuke guided me away from the crowd of people staring at us.

"Sakura shot her. She's in surgery right now."

My mind flashed back to my parent's death and my heart clinched in pain and anger.

"Where is Sakura?"

"In jail without bond."

I remembered Itachi owning the police force. I clenched my fists. She was lucky she was already behind bars.

"I saw Sakura follow Kairi. When I saw her pull out the gun I tried to get there, but she shot her before I made it."

I was angry that I didn't walk home with her. She needed me and I wasn't there. I thought back to my car accident. Was this how she felt? I ran my hand through my hair with a sigh.

"Where's Itachi?"

"He's on his way here."

Hours went by and slowly the waiting room filled up. Sasuke was sitting next to Ino comforting her. The entire school knew Kairi and Ino were practically sisters. Itachi told me the best surgeons were working in there. I held my breath as one of the surgeons stepped into the room. Everyone stood as all conversation ceased. My aunt ran towards the front of the crowd.

"She has made it out of surgery but is in a coma. There is a forty-five percent chance of a recovery. The bullet missed vital organs but she lost a severe amount of blood. During the surgery we lost her for a few minutes. We can't tell how much brain damage there was, if there is any, until she wakes up. If she ever does."

Her aunt fell to the ground in tears and I saw a nurse, probably one of her friends, kneel down and comfort her.

I clenched my fists glaring at nothing in particular.

"She'll wake up. She is the strongest, most stubborn person I know. She's made it out of a coma before she can do it again."

Ino gave a shaky smile.

"We have to have faith in her. She wouldn't give up on us so we can't give up on her."

I saw the surgeon smile slightly before telling Itachi the ICU room number she resided in.

"No more than two people at a time."

I practically ran to the designated room.

Seeing Kairi made everything much more realistic. There was a mask on her face helping her breath and cords attached all over her head and chest. I sat next to her holding her hand.

"Hang in there Kai."

Kairi's POV

I blinked trying to adjust to the darkness. I couldn't distinguish where the floor ended and a wall began.

"Hello?"

My voice echoed.

"Kairi."

I jumped startled not really expecting an answer.

"Mom?"

There was no doubt that the woman in front of me was my mother. She looked exactly the same as before. She had long dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a long white silky gown that let off a soft glow.

"My baby girl, it's only been a year yet you have grown so much."

I stared in shock.

"I'm dead?"

She shook her head.

"Not yet. You still have much to do in the world of the living. Live a long, healthy, and happy life my daughter. I love you."

I watched, tears falling as she faded.

"I love you too."

I blinked awake hearing soft muttering. Judging by the voices it was Sasuke and Naruto.

My eyes hurt under the bright white of the hospital room. I tried removing the mask, getting Naruto's attention. He grabbed my hand leaning over me. His hair was more disheveled than usual and he had bags under his eyes.

"You're awake!"

I could hear the relief in his voice. Sasuke stepped over on the other side with a small smile. I think it was the first time I ever saw him smile.

"I'll go get your aunt and call Itachi."

I watched as he left the room shutting the door behind him with a soft click.

"How long was I out?"

"Three weeks. The doctors said you probably wouldn't wake up. I told them you were to suborn to die."

I gave a weak smile. I felt so tired.

"I saw my mom."

Naruto stared at me like I grew a second head and I suppose it did sound pretty crazy. Before Naruto could reply my aunt ran into the room in tears followed by Sasuke.

"Oh Kairi! I thought you would leave me!"

She latched on to me sobbing.

I tried to move my arms to hug her but they felt like lead. She let go wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

I hated how weak my voice sounded.

"Don't be silly. It's not your fault."

My aunt's eyes hardened into a cold glare.

"It was that stupid pink haired bitch's fault."

I gasped as pain shot through my stomach as I tried to sit up. I was immediately surrounded and wasn't allowed to sit up right until I was thoroughly scolded and my aunt used the button to raise the bed.

"You need to be careful. The last thing you need is the stitching torn."

I sighed as my aunt's medical persona took over. There was a sift knock on the door before Itachi entered. I smiled.

"You gave us all quite a scare."

I wondered how he could sound caring and emotionless at the same time. Maybe it was an Uchiha thing.

"I thought it'd be fun to get a hole in my stomach."

His lips twitched and I knew I made him smile.

"Don't worry about that Haruno girl. She confessed and has been sentenced life in prison for attempted murder."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Isn't that a bit high for only attempted murder?"

"I pulled some strings."

It didn't seem we would get any more information than that. Although his message was clear. No one messed with people he cared for. I smiled at the thought of being one of his precious people. I was sure he didn't hand out the title easily. I yawned wanting nothing more than to take a hot shower and sleep. When I told them this my aunt laughed helping me lay back down telling me a shower will have to wait. It didn't take me long to fall into a dreamless sleep.

**Well next chapter should be the last one. Unless I get some crazy idea. Lol Although I'm pretty sure it'll be the end.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**So, a lot of people want me to continue. So I am. Lol. Sort of. Here is a conclusion and I will post a sequel. All thanks to Echo Uchiha.**

A year after what we dubbed 'the incident' it was close to graduation. Naruto and I were still going strong and everything was great. I was nervous though. Naruto and I were going to different colleges. Naruto was staying local, where I was going to a larger University several hours away. I inhaled slowly before sighing. That wasn't for several months. I had a week of school left and all of summer. The good thing was that Ino and Sasuke were also going to the same University I was. I wasn't exactly sure what the other's plans were. I slid into my car, my aunt got it for me for my birthday a couple months ago, I was meeting up with the others at Ichiraku's. Everyone was so focused on college applications and graduation we hardly got together anymore. I drummed my fingers to the beat of some song on the radio as I pulled up to a red light. I waited patiently for the light to change before continuing. I was glad Ino was going to the same University as me. We can room together. Although with her and Sasuke going so strong I'll feel like a third wheel a lot. I frowned. I can always make more friends. I shook my head clearing away the depressing thoughts as I pulled into Ichiraku's parking lot. Now is a time to celebrate graduation. I locked my car door before entering the restaurant. It was easy to find my group of friends. It seemed I was the last to arrive. Off to the side there was a large table with my friends. Naruto saw me waving at me getting attention from the others. I heard a chorus of hellos before sitting next to my boyfriend.

"I ordered your usual."

I nodded taking a sip of coke.

"Thanks."

I laughed at one of Kiba's jokes that aren't really all that funny but the way he says them always makes people laugh. It was nice being surrounded by friends. Before we knew it the store was closing and we were forced to go our separate ways. Naruto offered to walk me to my car.

"I can't believe we're graduating."

I nodded unlocking my door.

"I know. It feels like just yesterday I moved here."

I turned to kiss him good bye and paused at the look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"You'll be leaving in a few months for that big University soon. You'll find some super smart guy who's way better than I am. I wouldn't blame you if-" I cut him of shoving him away from me.

"Why would you think that? I'm with you because I love you. I'm not going to leave you for some guy who is going to a University. Do you think I'm that shallow? I'm not Sakura."

Naruto shook his head.

"Of course not. I'm sorry. I guess I just have self-esteem problems."

I sighed wrapping my arms around his neck kissing him.

"You're the only one for me Naruto."

Naruto flashed me one of his famous smiles.

"I'm sorry."

I nodded.

"I know."

That was the fastest week I have ever experienced. It was the day of graduation and I stood in my room staring at the woman, not girl, in front of me. My hair was straightened framing my face nicely under the dark blue graduation cap. I already had my dark blue robe on and black heels. I turned to my aunt who was already in tears. I smiled slightly.

"Don't cry Aunt Risa."

She sniffled.

"I'm going to miss you at college."

"I won't be leaving for a couple months."

My aunt nodded blowing her nose.

"I know."

She wiped her eyes taking in a shaky breath.

"Well, you can't be late to your own graduation."

I nodded smoothing out invisible wrinkles in my outfit before heading out the door. After graduation everyone congregated at Sasuke and Naruto's house. Even people I never met before it didn't take long for people to remove the stifling gown. Underneath I wore a white knee length dress trimmed in black. There was a lot of music and dancing. I was surprised when Naruto took my hand guiding me outside.

"What's up?"

"Just wanted to talk."

I nodded waiting for him to elaborate.

"It doesn't feel like just a year does it."

I figured he wasn't asking so I didn't answer.

"I'm joining the military."

I gasped, my eyes widening.

"What?"

He continued on ignoring me.

"I want to do something more than just sit around here."

I shook my head.

"Naruto, you'll be deployed."

He sighed.

"I know. That's why I want to give you this."

He held out a silver ring that shimmered under the moonlight.

"It's a promise ring. That's my promise that I'll come back to you. No matter what. And Uzumaki, Naruto never goes back on his word."

I laughed as the tears streamed down my face. He took my chin gently guiding my head up towards him.

"I'll never stop loving you. Even if you stop loving me."

I shook my head.

"I'll never, ever, stop loving you Naruto. I took off the necklace that he gave me on our first valentine's day together putting it in his hand closing his fingers around it.

"You better bring this back to me you hear?"

He chuckled pocketing the item.

"I will."

I pressed my face into his chest crying. He wrapped his arms around me with a sigh resting his chin on my head. Neither of us noticed the small crowd forming around us.

**So here is the End of The first story. I feel extremely proud that I actually finished a story. Lol No worries though. I'll have the first chapter of the sequel up in no time. **


End file.
